SUDAAN is a software package developed by the Research Triangle Institute which uses advanced statistical methodology to analyze data obtained from surveys with complex sample designs. This software has not previously been available for use on the IBM RISC/6000 advanced scientific workstation, one of which was purchased by EODPP in 1991. Under a new type of agreement with RTI, EODPP was able to bring the SUDAAN software to the RISC/6000 at no cost. Rather than funding RTI to port the software at an estimated cost of $30,000, EODPP signed a nondisclosure agreement with RTI which gave EODPP staff access to the source code for SUDAAN so that they could port the software themselves. The new version of the software remains the property of RTI and EODPP has signed a license agreement for use of the software at a cost equal to that of other versions of SUDAAN. RTI benefits by having a new version of their software which they are free to license to other users. EODPP staff are currently extending the usefulness of SUDAAN by designing a link between that software and SAS, which is a widely used statistical and data manipulation software package.